


Evening Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''We're worlds apart,'' the Sewer King said as he scowled near a pet alligator's grave marker under streets.





	Evening Spirits

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''We're worlds apart,'' the Sewer King said as he scowled near a pet alligator's grave marker under streets. He remembered remaining with his pet after its long life ended recently. Past tears. Present tears. 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after the alligator's spirit materialized. He smiled. They weren't worlds apart.

 

THE END


End file.
